


Please

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Love is not what you’re thinking of, M/M, Manipulation, Songfic, love as manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: You never knew that the heaven you kept, you stole.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> So I took elements of U2’s “Please” to write this. But it doesn’t 100% fit. Still, it was what inspired this, Chaos manipulating Reeve and using his love as a source of power to sustain him.

You never knew that the heaven you kept, you stole.

Always stealing, always a thief. And love was your greatest heist.

On your knees, you begged. But begging did little to halt the war in your heart. And even you weren’t above begging, above being on your knees. Begging for my love. But love is not what you’re thinking of.

Love is bigger than you, than us. Even to a demon whose existence is vast and endless.

Did you ever love me? Was it always a lie? Or was it all to sustain you?

And even a being such as you almost wasted away in the face of eternity.

That you are still here, it’s a testament to my love.

Because I will always love you, no matter how low you stand.

And that, that is true power. Power over you. And that power, it was hard to receive.

And you, my love, I could never believe.


End file.
